1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint roller apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a paint roller for applying and texturing texture paint material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textured wall and ceiling surfaces are often desirable, and are quite common in most residences. Although there are a wide variety of texture paint materials which are commercially available, the application of these materials to produce a uniform and attractive textured surface has been difficult. This is particularly the case for persons making do-it-yourself home improvements, who have limited experience in applying the texture paint materials.
A wide variety of make-shift tools have been used in the past to produce textured surfaces by scoring, gouging or displacing portions of the texture paint, dabbing the texture paint, or rolling the texture paint. Scoring of the texture paint is typically performed using a whiskbroom, comb, corrugated board, or the like. Gouging or displacing portions of the texture paint is usually performed with a trowel. Dabbing to create a textured surface has been performed with a trowel, paint brush, crumpled paper or the like. Rolling the texture paint to create the texture surface has been performed using conventional paint rollers.
In addition to these make-shift techniques, special applicators have been sold for texture painting. These applicators include carpet rollers, mohair rollers, and foam rollers. In some cases, the foam rollers have even had sculptured surfaces to increase the texture effects.
Both the make-shift techniques and the special applicators for texture painting have significant disadvantages. Both techniques require two stages of application, and except for the use of a trowel, each requires two different tools. The first tool spreads the texture paint material on the wall or ceiling, while the second tool textures the applied material. Even the special applicators made for texture painting require paints (especially the thicker ones) to be troweled on before rolling. In general, the make-shift methods and tools are hard to control, particularly for an individual making a do-it-yourself home improvement. The make-shift tools often leave unexpected irregularities, have bristles fall out, or suffer from disintegrating paper used for dabbing or scoring.
The prior art rollers which have been specifically marketed for texture painting are limited in the depth of texture that they can create. This is because of the method by which the carpet, mohair, or foam rollers produce the stippled or textured surface. As these rollers roll, they stick to the wet surface and pull up the texture paint material into peaks. This "plucking" affects only the surface of the coating, resulting in very minimal texture effects.